User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 1
Yeah that's right, another one of these. The wiki is split into gangs. Have fun reading. The Story *through the camera we see a dark room. It looks uninhabited, spider webs crowning the walls. It is clear it is a storage room just from the amount of boxes gathered. Sat on one of the boxes is a man, shrouded in shadow* Man 1: Welcome children to a new story. One of betrayal and redemption, of love, lust and sacrifice, one of darkness and the search for light. This is the story of a small backwater city known as...Wikiville *the camera pans over a small city! a few small skyscrapers are present but the houses are all small and there are a lot of back alleys* Man 1: The year is 2014 and the city has been shocked by the third gang shooting within 2 weeks. Last week a young Chinese gang member known simply as Mini was shot dead at a local newsagents. This Tuesday past a reclusive artist, known to his friends as Shaun, was shot in his studio. But this particular attack would have a much more devastating affect... *The camera takes us to another dark building, shadowy figures line the sides of the room, a crying woman kneels on the floor before a throne, a man was sat in it looking bored* Woman: You cunt. You killed him. How could you do that. He wasn't big or influential in that gang. Surely even you aren't that heartless... Man 1: Shut your mouth, bitch! Man 2: Devil! Did I tell you to speak! *the man on the throne is suddenly alert and glaring at one of the shadows* Devil: No sir Man 2: Exactly Man 3: What would you like us to do with the girl, CE CE: Throw her in the cell with TJ, Paro. We can shoot them both together, when she's told me more about her gang that is Paro: Yes sir *Hawls the woman to her feet and drags her off* Devil: Are you confident she will squawk, CE? CE: I would be more confident if you had taken her boyfriend too...like I'd asked you too Man 4: Sir it's not our fault...Metal put up too much of a fight...we didn't expect it CE: Did I ask for a fucking lecture Samis? No! You're fucking lucky to still be alive after this failure. It's just another to add to the long list. *CE turns to look at the last figure* CE: Mysterious, where is MSV? He's just about the only one of you who talks any sense Mysterious: He went out a while back, sir. He didn't tell me where he was going. I told him you'd be mad sir. *CE frowns* CE: Bring me The One Day Guy from the dungeon Mysterious. I think he will make a useful tool to blame Metal's death on *Super Mysterious runs off, leaving CE alone with Devil and Samis* CE: You let me down again! I told you to bring me Kari and Metal. Not just the fucking girl who probably knows nothing. How do you think we are going to infiltrate Coupe's gang? It's not easy you know, especially after you killed Shaun. Devil: I'm sorry, sir CE: You better be. And you, Samis? *Samis remains silent. CE smacks him round the face with his gun and Samis falls to the floor* CE: I knew you weren't fucking old enough for this *CE holds a gun to Samis' head, Samis whimpers on the floor in front of him* Samis: I'm...sorry...sir CE: Too fucking late *CE pulls the trigger and the gunshot goes off, instantly killing Samis on the floor* CE: Let that be a lesson to you, Devil. Insubordination is not tolerated in this group. Neither is failure. *Devil stares at Samis' corpse* Devil: Thats the second one of us you've killed this month sir. And Dongs didn't actually do anything to deserve... *CE points his gun at Devil* CE: Want it to be three bitch Devil: n...no sir CE: good *Another figure enters the room* Man: You wanted me, sir CE: ahhh MSV, so happy you could join us at last. I believe you've met Samis. You have a job to do involving him. MSV: Is that so, sir? CE: I want you to frame him for the murder of MetalFire and make it look like he killed himself afterwards MSV: Easily done, sir CE: Excellent, Jake, I knew I could rely on you *the scene cuts back to the solitary man from earlier, his hat pulled down over his face, a cigar in his mouth* Man 1: The brutal killing of Metal and the abduction of his girlfriend, Kari, would see far reaching consequences. Even further than CE expected. War would shortly be declared but first...there is another group we should see *Camera centres on Wonder, Nail and BreZ who are approaching a warehouse* Wonder: Bullet holes in the walls, there's definitely been som sort of fight gone down here Brez: How do we know we are safe, sergeant Wonder: You have a lot to learn newbie, in this town you are never safe. There's always someone out to kill you. Nail, is the doctor already here? Nail: Grinch told me he'd already identified the victim and cause of death, sir Wonder: Excellent, that man is a top addition to the force *Grinch runs over* Grinch: The dead guys name is Jose, known to his fellow gang members as MetalFire. He's been shot 5 times with two different kinds of bullets found, that suggests he's been attacked by two people. There's signs of a struggle some distance away from his corpse so it's safe to assume he had someone with him, we haven't recovered their body yet. Wonder: Excellent work, Grinch. Go back to HQ and report what we found to BTTF then do some more background checks on the murdered guy, we need to know if he had any enemies that would have been likely to attack him, also try and find out who the other person may be. If there's a witness we can probably find the killer. Grinch: Yes sir! *Grinch leaves the scene, Nail and BreZ chuntering behind wonder* BreZ: he always gets the praise Nail: Damn goodie two shoes *wonder has knelt down next to the corpse* Wonder: Nail, jot down these notes. 5 entries clearly defined on the front of the body. 2 bullets in the chest, one in the knee, another on the collar and one on the right arm. Whoever shot him wasn't a good aim, I think. *Wonder stands up* Wonder: Victim was found in a remote warehouse. Possibly lured out here by his killers or maybe meeting someone in secret. Grinch says the guy was a gang member...maybe there was a meet up here or something *Wonder walks over to some scrapes on the soil* Wonder: There was another scuffle about 10 metres away from the body. This involved two unidentified participants. No blood tells us Metal wasn't involved here. *suddenly wonders head snaps to attention* Wonder: Guys, I hate to alarm you.....but we are being watched.... Next time on Gang Wikifare CE: For the last time, Mysterious. Where is MSV! Mysterious: I....I don't know *CE beats Mysterious around the face with his gun* Man 1: Calm your jets CE, he's right here CE: You.... Man 2: Who are you?! Nail: Please....my friend is injured....I need help Man 3: Back down CW....leave this to me Man 4: So the great Wonder Pikachu comes running to me again Wonder: Yeah yeah Meat...just tell me what I need to know Meat: Maybe I will...but it will cost you Category:Blog posts